


Happy Birthday!

by anotherfngrl



Series: Sunshine Universe [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (John is his Mommy), Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Family Fluff, Gay John Laurens, M/M, Pip loves his Mommy, men can be mommies too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfngrl/pseuds/anotherfngrl
Summary: Part of the Sunshine verse, centered around Alex, his son Pip (from a teenage relationship) and John Laurens, who works for Eliza and Aaron at their dance studio, and somehow becomes Pip's Mommy.It's Pip's Mommy's birthday. He has to make sure it's special.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Philip Hamilton & John Laurens
Series: Sunshine Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002852
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Alex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withlove_sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlove_sid/gifts).



> I wrote this for Sid's birthday and shared it with him, but realized I never actually posted it!!

“Daddy. I need you to focus,” Pip says, both of his little hands on his father’s shoulders. Alex, who had been half listening to his son, half skimming an email that just came in on his phone, shuts off the device, giving Pip his full attention.

It’s John’s trick, when he’s not quite hyper-focused yet but is getting there and he needs to be present. It’s adorable to see Pip try it. It also makes Alex feel guilty, that his son felt like he needed to.

“What’s up, Pipsqueak?” Alex asks.

John is attending an art show with some friends from one of his classes, to write a critique paper. Alex had wished him well and promised to feed Pip a decent dinner, so the Hamilton boys have the house to themselves tonight.

“Daddy, we almost forgot Mommy’s birthday,” Pip tells him worriedly. “It’s  _ two days.” _

Alex stares at his son. “Did Mommy tell you that?” he asks. John hasn’t mentioned his birthday to Alex at all.

Pip shakes his head. “I heard Uncle Aaron and Auntie Liza talking. They were wonderin’ if they should do anything at work. But Daddy, we’re his family. We gotta celebrate.”

“I didn’t realize it was coming up, Pip,” Alex admits.

Pip puts his hands on his hips. “Daddy, some things are so important you gotta keep them in your head, even when you’re busy.”

“I know, kiddo. Like family. But I didn’t forget your Mommy’s birthday, I never knew it to begin with. So cut me some slack, okay?” Alex asks, hating how guilty he feels. This isn’t his fault! Though he does wonder what kind of partner he is, not to have caught on to something like this, even if John didn’t make a big deal of it.

“Oh.” Pip looks down. “Sorry, Daddy,” he says.

Alex pulls the little boy into his lap. “It’s okay, Pip. And we’re gonna figure out Mommy’s birthday, don’t you worry. What do you think we should do?” he asks.

“Mommies like breakfast in bed,” Pip reports seriously. Alex nods, biting his lip. The things Pip absorbs from TV never fail to crack him up. And for a little boy who’s only had a Mommy a few months, Pip has very definite ideas about the species.

“Oooh,” the little boy adds. “We can have a surprise party!”

Alex considers vetoing the idea- after all, John has been keeping quiet about his birthday for a reason. But Pip looks so excited. He considers- if Aaron and Eliza were going to do something at work anyway… he knows John misses his family. Maybe reminding him he’s got a family here too would be a good thing.

“Just family,” he tells Pip. “I don’t want Mommy getting overwhelmed.”

“Okay,” Pip says, nodding agreeably. “Let’s call them!”

Alex shoots everyone a text, picking Pip up and bringing him to his laptop to start a Skype call. It’s often the easiest way to get all of them on one call.

Aaron joins first. He’s wearing his blue light glasses, so Alex would be willing to bet he’d already been working on his laptop when he got the text. “What’s up? Everything okay?” the choreographer asks.

“We’re throwing Mommy a surprise party. And breakfast in bed,” Pip informs his uncle.

“Not at the same time,” Alex reassures the other man. Suddenly, a thought occurs to him. “Umm, Pip, are we  _ making _ this breakfast in bed?” he asks worriedly.

Pip nods emphatically. “We gotta! With pancakes and fruit and some kinda eggs,” he decrees.

Alex looks up at the screen, panicked. He’s a notoriously bad cook.

“I’ll come over and help you, then sneak out before you bring it up to him,” Aaron promises. Alex sighs, relieved.

“Fam!” Peggy says, appearing on screen. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Hercules appears behind them, waving hello.

“Apparently, John’s birthday is this weekend,” Alex explains.

“Saturday,” Aaron agrees.

“What’s Saturday?” Angelica asks, popping up on screen. “Did I forget something?”

“No, no, I didn’t even know myself until just now,” Alex admits. “Which, by the way, low, Aaron. You should’ve told me.”

“How was I supposed to know you didn’t know? It was on his employment paperwork,” Aaron says, shrugging.

Eliza appears on screen. “Family meeting?” she asks. “What’s up?”

“John’s birthday is Saturday, and Pip would like help throwing a surprise party,” Alex explains.

Eliza hesitates. “I don’t think he wants a huge fuss,” she says.

“Just family,” Alex assures her. “But I think it’d be good… to remind him he’s part of this family.”

Eliza nods.

“Oooh, Herc and I can decorate!” Peggy exclaims.

“What are you decorating, ma petite?” Laf asks, signing in. They’re somewhere surprisingly dark- Alex can barely see their face.

“Alex’s house, for John’s surprise party,” Peggy explains. “You’ll have to get him out of the house, so we can work.”

“Why do I-” Laf complains.

“I think they meant Alex,” Angelica cuts in.

“We’ll take him somewhere. All else we have planned is breakfast in bed-” he sees Eliza’s worried face and assures her, “Aaron is coming over to supervise, don’t worry! So we can do something fun as a family, that afternoon. Let him think  _ that’s _ his birthday surprise.”

“Oooh,” Pip says happily, “Can we do a picnic?”

Pip loves picnics. Alex is about to agree, then hesitates. “Is he working?” he asks. John has been working one Saturday morning a month, to help cover the busy days and give Eliza a break. This week would have been it.

“He insisted he wanted everything to be normal, when I offered to let him take the day,” Eliza admits. “Come pick him up from work. I’ll make sure he’s out by lunchtime.”

“A picnic won’t take all afternoon, though. There was a new art exhibit opening at the Whitney, I think, that he mentioned wanting to see?” Alex muses aloud.

Laf groans. “It does not open until Sunday afternoon,” they report.

Someone snickers in the background on Laf’s screen, and they flop their head forward. “I will get you in. I will even arrange for you to meet the artist,” Laf promises.

“Laf, what, how?” Alex asks.

Another face appears beside Laf’s. It becomes clear they’ve answered the call on their laptop, while lying in bed. “Laf might just have… sway over the artist,” this new man reports.

“And his wife,” a voice calls from offscreen. “Now, if we promise you the tour, can we have them back? We have plans.”

Alex laughs. Only Laf…. he nods. “Of course. And nice to meet you, um-”

“We’ll talk more later,” the female voice says, and then Laf’s laptop is unceremoniously closed.

“That takes care of the afternoon,” Aaron says. “But the party will need more than decorations-”

“You’re already helping with breakfast. I’ll take care of finger foods, and Maria will happily bake John’s birthday cake. Does he have any flavor preferences?” Angelica asks.

“Chocolate,” Pip reports. Alex shrugs. He knows John enjoys chocolate candy- he honestly isn’t sure about his cake preferences.

“Whatever Maria bakes, I know he’ll love it,” Alex agrees.

“Angelica, send me a list of what foods you’re doing and I’ll bring a few bottles of wine and stuff for a cocktail,” Theodosia promises, appearing beside Aaron. “Does he have a favorite liquor? And Pip can come spend the night with us, after the party.”

Alex nods gratefully. They’re good at ‘parent’ sex- quiet, discreet, and whenever Pip is distracted enough- but it’ll be nice to be able to take their time, without worrying about being caught. “Rum, I think. He doesn’t drink a ton,” he reports.

“It seems like everyone has a job except me,” Eliza pouts.

It’s true, Alex realizes: Herc and Peggy are decorating, Maria, Angelica, and Theodosia are taking care of party food, Aaron is helping with breakfast, and Laf is arranging the afternoon.

“Music?” Alex suggests. They all basically just listen to Eliza’s Spotify playlists anyway.

“We’re just going to put on one of my playlists and you know it. I know! I’ll do the picnic basket,” Eliza promises. “I’ll make special sandwiches!”

Pip  _ loves _ Eliza’s peanut butter, banana, and honey sandwiches- and swears no one else makes them as yummy. He bounces enthusiastically, clapping in approval.

“Alright,” Alex agrees. “Then it sounds like we have a plan.”

They all say their goodbyes, making plans to check in tomorrow and firm up details, and they log off. Now, Alex and Pip just have to figure out presents.


	2. Pip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pip is going to get his Mommy the perfect birthday present. He just doesn't know what it is yet.

Pip is going to get his Mommy the best birthday present the world has ever seen. He just doesn’t know what it is, yet. He and Daddy already agreed on roses (they’re getting a bouquet delivered to Mommy at work, and they’re going to get some daisies for the breakfast tray) but they both need real presents for Mommy still, and today is the best day to get them, since he’s busy with his art class.

Pip wracks his brain, trying to think of things Mommy likes. “Daddy, I don’t know,” he whines, frustrated.

His Daddy bites his lip, considering him. “Well, what’s Mommy’s favorite thing in the whole world?” Daddy asks.

That’s easy. Mommy tells him all the time. “His jelly bean!” Pip says. Then he grins. “Daddy, that’s it! Jelly beans!” 

They go to the biggest candy store Pip has ever seen. He wants to ask Daddy to buy him so many of the things he sees, but he doesn’t beg. Not even once. He’s here for Mommy, after all.

He gets Mommy a giant jar of jelly beans, and he even gets to pick the flavors! He has fun, and the man helping them marks all of his selections down on a little card, so Mommy knows what he’s eating. Pip thinks that is very cool.

Finally, they’re done, and Daddy pays for the candy at the front. Pip reaches out for the bag.

“I want to carry it!” he requests of the pretty, gift wrapped bag.

“It’s heavy, Pipsqueak. Better let me,” Daddy says, taking the bag’s handles in one hand and reaching out the other for Pip.

“But it’s  _ my present,” _ Pip insists.

“I know. You picked it out, and Mommy is going to love it. But we wouldn’t want to break it, would we? I’ll tell you what. We need to go get cards, right? What if you carry the cards, and we can even go ahead and pick out some daisies?” Daddy suggests.

Pip sighs. He knows Daddy is right, but sometimes he really hates being too little to do all of the things he wants to do. “Okay,” he agrees reluctantly, taking Daddy’s hand as they exit the store.

Daddy takes him to the grocery store, where Pip makes him read every single card that has Mommy on it before deciding on the perfect one. He winds up picking one with balloons on it, and a message about how Mommy makes every day special. Pip thinks it’s a good choice.

Daddy has a hard time picking his own card. Pip listens to the options thoughtfully, wrinkling his nose at how sappy they are. They all sound so mushy and fake. Not like his Mommy and Daddy at all.

“Maybe you should write your own, Daddy,” Pip suggests.

Daddy considers this. “You might be right, Pipsqueak,” he says, finding a blank card that has a picture of a cake on the front. Pip thinks that’s good- Mommy will like the bright blue envelope it comes with, too.

They buy daisies from one of the street displays of fresh flowers on the walk back. Pip carries the flowers and the cards carefully, keeping them safe. Once they’re home, they hide their treasures in Daddy’s office, being careful to put the flowers in water first. Mommy never goes in Daddy’s office without him, so as long as Daddy doesn’t get distracted and hide in his work, it’s the perfect hiding spot.

Daddy promises to be careful about not shutting himself up in his office. “What are you going to give Mommy?” Pip asks next.

“I don’t know, sweetheart. I can’t seem to think of the perfect idea,” Daddy admits. “I’ll probably do some online shopping tomorrow.”

Pip nods thoughtfully. “Good presents are the ones where you think hard, not just spend lotsa money,” he reports. Suzi says her Mommy and Mama taught her that. Pip thinks it’s good advice.

“You’re very right, Pip. And I think I’m going to have to give it a little more thought , to come up with something perfect for someone as special as Mommy,” Daddy explains.

“Don’t think too long, Daddy,” Pip says worriedly. “Saturday comes right after Friday!”

“I know, little bit, and I promise not to forget. I’ll find your Mommy a good birthday present. I just want to make sure it’s the perfect thing, you know?” Daddy says.

“Because Mommy’s perfect for us?” Pip asks.

“Exactly right, Pipsqueak. Now, what do you say we watch a movie while we wait for your Mommy to come home?”

“Moana?” Pip requests. It’s his favorite, right now.

“Sure, Pip. We’ll watch Moana,” Daddy agrees, swinging him up into his arms and carrying him to the living room.

Pip really wants to watch Moana, but it has been a long and exciting day. So he falls asleep to the glistening lights of the giant crab, and wakes up to Daddy tucking him into bed.

“Daddy?” he asks quietly. “Is Mommy home?”

“Right here, jelly bean,” Mommy calls from beside the laundry hamper. Not only did Pip magically get to bed, he’s magically wearing pajamas. He loves it when that happens.

He’s too tired to share the excitement right now, though. “Good,” he tells Mommy, leaning back into his bed when his Daddy guides him down, smiling when his forehead is kissed. “Wanted t’be sure you made it… home…. Safe,” he says sleepily, already feeling his dreams pulling him back under.

“Safe and sound, jelly bean,” Mommy tells him, coming to kiss his forehead too, and check that Daddy tucked his blankets in right. Which is silly, Daddy always does the blankets right. Pip opens his mouth to tell his Mommy this, but he yawns instead, feeling his eyelids get heavy. He’s too tired to tell Mommy anything right now. But that’s okay. Mommy will listen tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please please interact! Hearing from you guys makes my day as a writer!


End file.
